Black and White a new god's rebeliean
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: She was born with out prayer, while her tool was... but by a more powerful prayer. Her name? Rain, The other's name? Also Rain. The writer and her creation. How will they fight for the real god?


I am a new god…but, I wasn't born from prayer…I wasn't born from it, I was born of my writer, and she is still my god…so I was her pet.. Who was going to be a great pet…for she wouldn't harm any one for a reason…She tried not to…she was my human god…and I was her goddly pet me…with out a name…but she called me Erin so that's what I will be.

" Erin, you…need.. A place to be worshiped…for your more of a god then I." I looked up and knew that she would not give me a form just yet….

" My god, your right… but I am Erin…your pet…Not a god…You know this don't you?"

" You…are more then a pet…but my hand to help Eden…while I may be in another demention away form you you are the only one…that can help me… but I will not ever call you my tool for you are a creature of love…that is what I believe."

" My goddess….thank you…" She weeped…an knew that it rained…she had learned to make rain for the first time….and it was out of happyness…"

" My Goddess, you try so hard…thank you…but you are my goddess and I am your pet…but they will not know that…no one will…so make my form and I will do your wonders…while you are not able to."

" Thank you, Erin. You are a special creature to me…but I do not know your form…but you do…it is a dragon no?"

" My goddess, you do not mean to be so queer but I am…and that's why I'm special…isn't it?"

" Learn to help the people who need a god…and that the god wont help… I know that some one out their pleads for help…and I cannot help them…you can though…and that's why I need you…but you are not a pet…but a person…and you can choose to be a god, or as what you are now…"

" My Goddess….thank you…but I will be better controlled by you then on my own…I will look and help those in need…as your pet I will do as you comand me." Erin set off to find a town to help…while she did her god was going to tell her why.

" The reason why is because you need prayer…and I don't…it is sort of stealing but you are precious to me so you will have what you need, because I care…Many will be angery at you and would try to hurt you but I will help you…find a town that has no god…and take it as your own if you can. Then resort to helping it…but when you can help others. As well.."

" Thank you for warning me…my goddess. But I will not be able to here while there are many who would love to have me as their pet I am your pet…and I am your hand other gods wont understand…but you are able to help me arnt you?"

" That I am… I am a writer were I am Erin…and I can do many wonders through it… but some things will happen that are bad… for I can not stop it for a better good to come forth…that is how I want it… that is how it should be.."

" My Goddess they hear you…but I do too… you were not born from what many are hear…but you will help me no?"

" That I will."" Thank you my gooddess…your name will not be what you think..but I believe that it should be Rain…that is your writers name no?"

" I am Rain..and I will not lose many battles that come forth here…I protect Erin..from you." And they could not touch her with their hands… they could not make her work for them because erin worked for me… out of choice…

" You protect her…from the wrong people…she is not yours…but mine!"

" I am Rains pet…and I will do her wonders."

" How can you if you are not taught?"

" My Goddess will teach me in her own way she is my goddess she rain is mine, and I am her pet…I am her hand that she does not have." Her green scaled glistened with her masters power…and it was what made her happy to create rain…rain her first creation…and it will be blessed by me.

" I know that it shouldn't be possible but how are you even alive?"

" She came into being because of me…I did it…I wanted to be alive…and now I am…and I am her pet."

" I need to hear it from her."" I am a simple writer in another demention…that is what I am…and I too can be evil and good what do you think I really am?

"" A human…no….Impossible…how, did you even survive with your curse?"

" My goddess is cused? I feel no curse I feel a balance…she can't be all good… or all evil…only I can…and I choose to be like my master…my goddess is more of one then you."

" Impossible, a human from another demention? Preposterous."

" Not when I am here now…Rain…you are my goddess and I will fight or make peace by your doing…by you I will only listen." She chruged through the forest from once she came and found a village..that had no god…and knew that her god created it…even when it was not their before…

' my my my…you have a problem.' a good side of her said…

' **No she doesn't she has us' **

'…but that means that she's a god!'

" My master…I this how it is for you? How it is for gods?" She said out loud, seeing them with her own two eyes. She knew that they where here because her goddess was a god…but why did she too see them?

' You should not force them to be your worshipers…that would be evil.'

' **their yours for the taking boss all you have to do is force them!'**

" I choose to not list to eather of you…but to let them come to me…"

And she sat down and waited for one to pray for her…and it happened…she finaly felt like she was a god… and she knew she was but she desided to be a pet knowing that her real goddess was only human and wanted to give her something but she knew better to not accept it. For her…and she said.

" My goddess someone prayed for me, and I am now able to build you a tower our tower…our chapel to do our wonders…" Rain she saw was her equal and that's what Rain saw too… an equal… not a animal to order but a person to talk to, to ask her to.

" My people! My goddess and I need your prayers…let us build a chapel a tower for my goddess and I."" We prayed for you to leave not to stay…leave us!"" My goddess…they are not what I thought they were… they are people who do not pray… not to us…" She heard it.. A simple little child prayed for her…in the west…in a small village. _' help us! We need you!'_

" I will take my leave humans…fare well and good tidings to you." She went to the west and found the village being starved by their god… but their god was not their for them like she would be…and called to them.

" People I heard your prayer, me and my goddesss did and now we will do our wonders. For you." First and for most they needed to be fed she saw that…so she prayed to her godd to give her the power to feed… and I heard.

" I will fill their stores with food…you must learn how to like you did with rain…" So I made food apear in their stores and they rejoist, no longer did they have to starve.

" So I must learn? Will you teach me?"

" By watching, you see that cup?" She saw that cup that filled the grainary with food then it disappeared.

" I saw…is that what I do?"" It will be different but you are capable of doing what I just did."" I am?"" That you are." Erin needed the encouagement. She felt her master around her and purred in happyness…

" Look!"" it's a dragon. Did the dragon do it?"" No it was my god…I have yet to learn but the more she does more I learn." So I cept filling the grainary little by little it filled and she watched and learned…and she attemted to make some else were where she could pratise.

She practiced well and by the time the day went by she had learned it.

" I did it…finaly…"

' Now that you did you can feed the people their good took the food away and destroyed the grainary…poor people..'

' **Or you can let them starve, they don't worship you.' **She knew that he god was not able to do much so she had to do it…

" Erin…know that I am proud of you…for even doing all of this…I could do it all but…I believe your more of a god then I am even when I can make miriacles happen when I do it goes away quickly."

' So you're the god she is to listent too…your cursed!'

" **Hehehe. I knew that you would do something.'**

' your god can't do anything can she?'

" No she cant that's why she wanted me to learn form her… and now I can feed them with out a curse…I am her hand now.."

' And rightfully so, you are a god in your own right but…I don't understand why you follow her…is it apart of that dreaded curse?'

' **Of corse it is its apart of it! She can't break her own rules with out a price following her.'**

' Oh that demon is the cause of it…Rain you did the right thing…letting your creature do the work though, shouldn't you try to.

' **If she does then the down side takes part after the mirical happens…just like the food disappeared.'**

' Oh that dreaded Issack! He still knows how to push people off the edge doesn't he?'

" I don' wish to speak to you, I will do what she wants."" And I want you to help them, even when its stealing followers, you need the prayers more then I."

' she's telling the truth! Erin you're a god here, with a form of a dragon…doing good with that look will not make many followers happy why not a Cow or something?'

' **Its how she was, man do you look evil why not let them starve?'**

' I get it now..to have a balance in what you do you chose to be a dragon?'" My master did, but I do not mind, I have two masters but the master I want to follow is Rain…not Issack."

' That dreaded creature is messing up everything!'

' _Please, help us!' _Again did she hear their pleas and followed them to the same village she found…the grainary was destroid and they were with out food.

" I will help you."" Dragon!"" Help us!"" Please!"

" I will make food, for you." and she made the miracle happen. With her arms raised to the heavans she called forth food and it fell to the grown… They rejoiced and ate happily. She too was hungery so she asked?

" May I eat some of what I made?"" Dragon, you may. For you heard our prayr. Rest and eat what you want."

" My goddess wants me to eat grain so I will eat grain." She listened to her goddess wants and learned that she did have a choice, a choice to listen or disobay…but she had given her life as she was once a goddess in hiding..

She remembered how she lost everything…because she was evil…but now she was going to be good. She trully was a god, but she was a pet to Rain.

" You help my people let me actept your wonders."" No, I am my Goddesses Pet, Rain is my Goddess."

' that god wants to do something to you be cautious." her instict as a god rang true and she was struck by lightning.

" My goddess will not let me die!" She cried out, and they watched as she got up and stood, it wasn't her first time feeling pain…she had eaten the poisoned food she created earlier …but it was food…so she didn't let herself barf it up.

" Where is your goddess?"" In a place safe form you!"" Ba! I am a god! I know where she lies! She lies in you!"" She lies else where where you can't touch her!"" Then why did I hurt you?"" I am a mortal I will and can die but I wont let you take me from my goddess!" She roared… she would learn hear that she was a survivor of pain. Of paint that came form Issack.

' that dreaded Issack let her be hurt! Heal her!' and I did… enough to were she wouldn't' be hurt again.

' You listened to me?'

' **She knows that she is a goddess here so she must listen. But couldn't you have let her get hurt more?'**

' Go away you horrid thing, listen your doing the right thing healing your creature is the best thing you can teach…at least I think so.'

" Ah so she can preform miracles to what extent I wonder?"" Enough! We are her followers now!" The villagers cried out and Erin knew that it was time to fight..

" Erin, destroy his tower and they will be free from his torment." She obayed, wanting to help them in what eve way she could. So she looked around and saw his tower and headed for it.

' You teach her well, its like you have done this before…No…Your that goddess…you did do wonders without her…didn't you?'

" My goddess may have but now I am her pet and I will listen to her and her alone." She walked to the tower while he did strike her she only got up and continued on a woker through pain

' this is terrible! She's getting weaker and weaker…' The good side fretted

" Erin, your doing well, keep going. I will protect you from what I can." so no more did she get hurt the God was frustrated by Rain

" You protect your pet but I will attack your people!' I could only make the rain apear and make the fires go out. This place is not my domain until my Erin destroyed the tower.

" My master…you do what you can don't' you?"

" I do not wish to bring more evil then I have too, so I will do what I can…but that rain is all I can do while he is here."

" My goddess…you do what you can…thank you." They prayed to her to protect them but I could only wait until his tower was destroid. They didn't know that though

" WHy don't you protect us?"

' She cant' can she? Not with that tower…she wants to but that breaks rules…'

" NO! My tower!" He was actually a new god…and he didn't know how to make his pet protect him

Erin attacked the tower and though she didn't exatly know how to she just did what she felt would break it…and soon it fell making him die.

" NO!" He whent back to the gods plane…his creature weak from being hungery.

" My master…should I kill her too?"

" No…have mercy!"

' No! That would make you evil..'

" Let her live…she has done nothing wrong…only attack those who do you wrong.'"Thank you…I'll never attack you ever…let me be your follower…" She was weak from food poisening…and knew that she was going to throw up. And did… throwing up what food she ate along with the poisoned food..

" You wish to be my follower?"

" My master, my old one…was not a god…but a monster….please…let me be your pet…I know you're a god….let me follow you."

" I am a god no more…but you may do as you wish…that is something my goddess does for me…because with out me.. She is nothing."" She is without a form, and a way to help but it rains…why?"" She only knows how to create rain in this domain…she too must learn."" Agriss?"" I am still you pet…but I know that she is too…so I will not let you be without me..My Goddess." So it was done…Agriss…the great dane….was hers..along with the other creature

" Your name…what is your name?"" Mary…"

" then Mary…do as you wish…for I am no longer a goddess but I am a pet to my Goddess now…You too Agriss…"

' This has never happened before…maybe your destined to do something.'

" My master…you give me a choice…and I choose …to follow you…you may have been evil but now I see that it was not your fault. I too will follow you and listen to your commands.'

" Oh great dragon! What is your name?"" Erin…my name is Erin."" Oh Great Erin…what shale we do?"" You shall…make us a Tower…to worship us in…that is what we need now…"" Your wish is our command." And so they went to building their tower…and knew that they would make it even more grand then they did the first one.

" What is your God's name?" One asked

" Rain…her name is Rain."" Rain? Why that name?"" Her real name is not to be said…"

" Why not?" The One called Mary asked…her fur being cleaned by the rain.

They saw how her scales glistened in the rain and knew that she was still magestic as a goddess.

" Because she is a writer…and writers don't' give out their name so easly."" Oh…" Mary the Cat was actually confused…but Agris knew that she was not from this plain.

" We need our homes fixed and our grainary rebuilt…pleas help us."

" I know how to make wood." Mary said and proceeded to make wood for them

" I know how to fight, and how to attack things…."" Why don't you teach me how to fight?"" But why?"" I can't let you do all the work we're still equals… Just like me and my Goddess."" You mean our Goddess."" Yep…she's our goddess now.."" You need to eat.. Let me make grain."

" Grain? You learned to make grain?"" Yep…its how I fed these people, how my goddess did."

" But she was in someone elses domain how did she do it?"

' How did you do it I wonder..'

" She made a mirical happen where they needed food…and she let me watch and learn."" Just watch and learn?"" Yep." She created grain for the cat to eat. And though she was reluctant having eaten meat she ate it and knew it was good.." I too should eat…"

" Then I will create food for everyone." And though it tired her out she created enough food for them to be happy.

" Why don't we rest for the night?" Mary said seeing how she was tired.

" You know I think that's a good idea."

" Rest you three. Just remember…this pace will be attacked if your not careful."

" She speaks to us..thank you.."

" For what?"" For letting us hear her…we never hear our gods…but now…I'm able to know that I was to hear her."" Master…she does exist… thank you…for letting us hear."

" Master? Agriss…call me Erin."" Ok, Erin…We shale rest now." And so the rested…and they knew that it was best to let them rest…So they prayed and prayed to her…

" Please help us!"" We need wood!" So I Took trees from the ground and made it turn into wood, little did I know that they watched me do my wonders… they then knew I did exist I just didn't like to use my powers.

" So she can do it…thank you.."

" She rather not but now she can for them." I put trees where wood was needed, for the workers and they worked hard. It would take awhile but I knew that they would be happy.

' You do right more then wrong.. But why now?"**' Because she's just able to now..If Issack really wanted to he could make this all nothing. But shes with her god.'**

' That's right, I forgot she was a human. Best to tell them when its time to.'

" So we learn this way…we will be able to produce trees…I know how to.' Mary said knowing that they would have to make wood and food plentiful.

' **Your doing to much good!'**

' No she's not go away! Now, your doing fine its ok to be a good god.' They each felt like they were being petted…but why?

" Is that her?"" Yes…she doesn't want us to be evil…even when giving this much will cause some evil to come."

" Is that how it is?"

" She knows that shes going to bring bad things around but they don't know that."

" The tower will be completed.. And your rooms too." One human informed them. And then left

" Wow…they must be thank full if they are building a temple for her."

" Well You did save them."" Me and our Goddess did. We may be master and pet but we're equals before anything."

" Oh, does that count for us too?"

" Yes it does, for you are my followers, without you with out the three of you I can't do my wonders with out price. I do what I can when I can though."" So with out us three…you mean that's like your life line?"" Without us, she can't be what she is, a god always has someone to ether force their commands through, with out us she cant help her followers…she knows this."

" So we are special right?"" While she didn't say it, you are slowly becoming close to her.."

" We are?"

" Yep…it just is the price of time."" Time?"" She is held by the price of time and though she does all of this it wont last long…I only hope she can stay without her Tower."Mean while gods gathered form the contanant that they were on.

" Memfast died so easly."" He was only a beginer."" She is here too."" Rain…this must be you. Your so tiny what happened."" I simply just came here, with out prayer. And here I am."" Your still alive even with out a prayer?"" I forced myself to come into being, I have had enough of watching you all and with my own ways I came here."" Your color is not form our world…what are you?"" Simply? A human form a nother demention."" From another demention?"" Yes."" How is that simple?"" I'm a writer that's why its simple."" What happened to athina?"" She's not here. What did you do?"" I simply answered her prayer and came forth only today, I still have many to learn."

" So you say. What was with the rain? Didn't you create that?"

" I'm not shure what you mean."" I mean what I mean, you know that."" You mean from the town that I put out fires too? That was me."" how when it was not your domain?"' Oh dear…how will you explain to them what a writer does?'

" A writer, can do anything a god can even break rules."

" You mean that you're a writer? In your world?"" Yes…and I am stuck there, "

" Then how are you here?"" I just make myself a form this isn't what I look like." her orb was small from the lack of prayer that she didn have make her.

" So you really are a human. I hear your voice."I stayed silent. ' they know…that's was his doing.'

" So you want to play our game?"" I only wish to end it."" Oh but this game doesn't end. Didn't you know that?"" It can and It will. Only one true god exist and you aren't that god, for he doesn't fight like you all do."

" Then what do you accomplish by fighting?"" Peace, and love. Are his weapons I simply am ahuman that also can fight with it, but."" But? You are only a human who makes this don't you?"" That I do, well."" Well what?"" I am cursed you see, with an evil self so some of what I write is him and it me as well. Its something that I wish didn't happen."" Only a human could say that."" So your no god."" But I'll fight for mine…with peace and love…Love conccers all."

" We shale see, Rain."" We all shale see." and they left she went back to her relm and saw how they were all surprised."" My goddess…you told all…but they still will worship…you are more powerfull then they are. For they have rules to follow while you weren't made by the rules."" Our goddess is imperect?"" Yes little one. And that is for a reason, she wants to help you but know that some things are out of her hands."" She does what she can….Oh…I get it now."" Shes only a human and can't cover every thing."" But we can…because we are created by our gods. But now she is ours we will do our wonders with you."" Praise be to the three of you praise be to our god Rain!" they selibrated while they knew that she was imperfect she was what they had prayed for and she is now their god.

They celebrated while the workers worked on their tower and made them their homes. Erin could feel it ever still as she was still a god but she was a bad god that never got this prayers before like this…it felt good to the three of them. While their wer many other gods to fight they knew that they would win this and end the fight all together. Because her god was on her side… Peace and love were his weapons and she would not fight unless she had to…

" The tower is complete!" The people rejoiced and the three saw the tower…it was beautiful it had stone walls around it like it was protecting something and inside they went to check and saw the beautiful insides.

" Wow!"" this isn't what I thought it would be…its better." they saw the cave entrance and went to it…looking inside and saw the way it looked

" theirs even a place to go play in!"" Wow, I'm impressed."" Its big enough to fit all of us…and I wish she could see it too."" So she can't see what they did?"" No but if she could she would love it too."" So how is it?"" Its fantastic you guys did well!" mary said happily and played around in it.

" Shes too happy about it…what did her god make her go through?"" I don't' think she wants to remember."

" Thank you, you made a tower for me and my followers…thank you you are free to pray here."

" Well they didn't hear that but we did, they actually left…but if they could hear you they would have been happy."' You really do have a lot to learn.. Oh hear comes someone.'

" This is the place?"" Who are you?"" I am artimes, a god that was wating for her return…you have forgotten much havent you?"" I simley don't know what you mean."" I mean that you were a god here once…in another life.."" She was?"" But now she's a human.'" Artimes, this is my first time here, writing this…unless you mean."" You do know. Yes your creature was not a dragon but a Tiger…with no name of corse."" What happened?"" You simply left…and they destroyed him…"

" How do you know this." " A little birdy told me how you played our game once…and how you abandoned them every single time.

' oh dear..how did they know? Issack did it! I just know it.'

" And they died?"" Something called, getting a new computer?"" What."" Leave this domain. Now."" Oh will, and you will not survive my gatores attack!" He left and knew that they were going to give there all.

" Time, to learn to fight."" You mean?"" To protect this place."" Oh, so we do have to fight."" Its, how it is here, wether We want to or not we will have to fight sometime.'" Ok then, you want me to fight?""Only, when someone attacks us do we fight back…"

" Only?"" I am not a fan of war…I know what war does..and war is not what my god nor I want."" So knowing that this would happen, can we even survive?"" I think this is what she knew would happen."

" Who?"" I am Gartor, her old old frend…"" She doesn't know you."" That is not true…I am her pet."" No We are."" I am a Tiger am I not?" " You are not who you say you are, your not welcome here."" Rain?"" Ah so you do know…I am Gator. And I come …in peace."" Your not welcome here…she does not trust you.."" I know that's why I'm here. Because she knew that I would come."" She knew?"" Leave, you are not trusted."" I can't do that, my master said I couldn't he said I had to fight."" I'll go."

" Mary?"" She killed my old masters pet…Even when she was such a brat she was my friend."" Do you think you can fight me?"" I do. Now Lets take this out side."they left.

" We better go see." They left.

She won the fight, she panted and fell over…nearly dead.

" Mary!" I healed her and knew that she was going to be ok.

" I won.."" Horray! She won!" THey cheered for her, the villagers did. Maryes white fur was tanted with blood, but it added a way cool look. It dripped but it made her look cool she was about to cleen her fur but I stoped her.

" Wait, keep it like that….It I think, looks really cool."" it does…makes you looke like you went through a rain storm of blood."

" It does?"" What Agriss means is that it looks awesome like that."" Well, I really should clean my fur though."" Maybe we should tatu you like that..come on."" What wait." They dragged her to the cave for them and tatooed her with her protesting but when she was done she saw how cool she looked."" In red too…wow… though did you have to do it so soon?"" we would have had to make Rain do it and shes done a lot as it is." " Oh…can we actually call her that?"" Yes you can."" Oh, then, rain how do I look?" She had drip like lines flowing down her back and front in a tiger like fashion and she had dots too to ad to it. Looking like she came out of a storm of blood.

" You Look awesome."" I do?"" Yep."" She likes it a lot…"

" I'm alittle embarrassed…but thank you." She blushed, she never got praise for things like that before. Then a mark appeared on them one exate opposet color on the right sholder. They knew that this could be her mark, The six ponted star that lookd like two triangels had do longer side triangels on each side on the upper corners of the star oposet of each other.

On Erin her dark grean scales the opposet color was a light pink not to light but not too dark. But I changed it to red. On Agriss, his black fur needed a pright color so he got a Blue, not too dark but bright against his black fur. On Mary the color was of course black.

" So, what just happened?"" Those are my mark."

" You mean the triangel thing is?"" Yes…I wish I could say this better, but its …"" Owner ship, right?" Agriss Said for her…knowing that he was owned again." Yes…It is."" So we all are yours?"" Only Rain can break the rules it seems."" You again."" My poor Gator…he didn't get a chance to join you…but I knew you would."' You were tricked! He really wanted to join…that poor creature…" I wanted his forgiveness… and he gave it willingly…So a mirical happened that was not my own…he stood up from his grave bearing my mark on his chest.

" My god let me come back…but I will not surve him no more…you wasted a fine chance…but he was trully my god…but now I bear you mark…do I have to?"

' Don't force… you didn't know about it did you?'

" No, you don't." I took my mark off him and he happly went to his masters chaple

" If you break rules then I do too…I have to save him…hes the best friend I have."" Well then…I only fought because I felt threatened…he may leave without problems."

" Good…We're on better terms now… I take my leave."

' You did an honorable thing their he could attack you, and yet you let him go…'

' **Break your work and kill him! He'll attack you again!'**

' don't listen to him! Keep your word and let him go…you lost an ally but you gained honor, while I'm not one for honer. You did the right thing."" You let him go?" Agriss asked.

" Yes…"" Why?"" It Is better that I don't fight any more, fighting…is never a good answer. We lost someone who we could have had on our team…Because I thought he would attack."" he didn't though…you really are an imperfect god…no a human playing their game…and you lost…but you won honor…he's already left our borders." Erin said wisely she was more of a god then her master, but she was her pet and if she wanted to she would take over when it was right.

" you mean that he wouldn't have been let in if he was going to attack?"" I…Honestly didn't think about it."" So you didn't…and now you pay a price for it."" You did however let a enemy leave the place…why?"" He, deserves mercy…not anger…even if he did do evil things…I…wish now that I didn't make you fight him…"" Well, you didn't I wanted to…and I'm glad I won…it showed me that I was more powerfull then I thought."" Rain….?"" Who are you?"" I'm Iten. I am a god like you…but you don't fight…why?"" Carful how you answer…I don't like this."" I, Don't fight…because its not my way…I choose to be with love and mercy."" But your animal didn't show mercy why?"" Because I never told her not to…it was her choice. And I wont hurt her for it…"" You wont?"" But why did he come back?"" Because his god made him come back, he like me broke rules…"" You broke the sacrid rules?"" I'm only an imperfect human in my demention… What else could I do?"" You could have been killed for it." The shock ran through everyone and even her." Anything else?"" For what you did…you should not be here…I don't understand."" I was not created by your rules…but I will now follow them…no longer will I break the rules."

' You do a verry good thing doing that.'" So you think its that easy?"" I may not know all of the rules but I know that I can learn."" Learn? That isn't what a god is supposed to do."" She is no god, but a human, Iten."" Faltren…" His orb was old and wise…and powerful at that, his orb was the color of light.

" I know your weakness…you're a rule breaker…and you don't even know the rules."" She doesn't?"" She knew the rules…but she broke them…why?"" Because she wanted to save the people who worshiped her…and the worshiping was her power." So they do worship her still."" To them, she is more of a god. Then the one that they had."" Tell me, Rain…if that's what your name is, why don't you let them grow without you?"" Because that's not how I am."" Its not?"" I made a mistake…and I'm going to follow through it to the end…Now that I play your games."" So you think that you could win?"" Yes."" Then you are wrong…because I have already won this…look."" No…the tower is… disappearing."" How?"" Lets get out of here." and they left quickly. They all got out safely…and saw how the villaged didn't pray any more." How did it?"" You broke the rules…and now we will too…to you."" each one of us will…and you shouldn't have killed him."" That was my doing. Not hers."" Erin?"" So you stand up for her." A nother orb appeared. And it was pink meaning that she was a goodess.

" Yes I do. She is my goddess."" What if that were to change?" She tried to reach out to her but the sheild repeled her." But how?"" I am still hers…she was not born of prayer."" So its true…very well I'll just take the other one." But the same thing happened."" What in the?"" She still has us…and that's what keeps her here."' Oh my they believe in you so much that you stayed their…you were born of prayer…they know that now…buy a goddesses prayer, stronger than a humans prayer…amasing."" So how is she still here?"" She still has one person that is her desiple."" Who is that?"" Me." Erin stood forward to them.

" You? But your not a human?"" But I am…she makes me human."" She doesn't have that power to."" She does…bye being human herself."" She gave up something for you didn't she?"" She didn' that's why she writes, to find out what she did."" Then what is it?"" Her writing…is what she gave up."" No…She didn't."" Someone else writes this. But she doesn't mind. She trusts them… they trust her. How I know? Lets say a little birdy told me."" Issack is her other selfs name…did he do this?"" he died…because he let himself die…but he still has her hand…and that's why she fights back."" She fights herself?"" constantly. Ever constantly."" How do you know this?"" A little birdy told me."" you mean…Have mercy…I'm leaving now."" why are you leaving Iten?"" Jassmine, she is a goddess. She could kill us!"" She could?"" Erin? What does that mean?" Mary asked." It means that she doesn't have to take their crap."" Agriss?"" She is in control…and could kill them."

" She wont will she?""No, I wont…Not yet."

' So you know it must happen. Goodness you were gone for hours and it we didn't even do it.

"Not yet?"" At one point, we will have to destroy their towers."" We will?"

' Oh dear…you know a lot for a new god, what was that?'

They all heard asound and knew something was wrong.

" So you think you may live with your pets?"" Yes…"" Look At yourself Your weaker then when you were born."' Think about something, what would make him your ally.'

I looked at his waiting form, and saw how strong and pride full he must have been.

' Pride is not a point in your god but he is a god, maybe you can make an ally out of him.'" I can see that, and I can also see that you're a more powerful god than I at this time."" Yes I am…What do you gain from this foolery?"' Answer carefully, he knows.'

" I, will answer honestly, I need an ally…and I sought you…but I see now that your not fooled, but my intention was that of alliance."" So you sought to make me an ally…Yes I am not fooled…your too truthful young goddess…But you say it with wisdom."' Its working, your only acting arnt you? Hmmm…'

' **Its not him I'm worried about, your doing to many good things! But the bad things aren't your doing.'**

' I'm afaid he's right, they aren't your doing. Wich may also be a good thing…that's it!'

' **What is?'**

' You got to not let them hurt you…you must….fight back..and that is something even I wish didn't have to happen.'

' **He actually said that, he's right boss you have to fight back.'**

" You consult those old fools…they are not worthy of us no more."

' You shouldn't let them say that.. Unless…the other one wants this to happen for a good reason.'

" They are too, They have helped many become what they are for thousands of years, as I know."" So you do know some history… But that wont save your pets."**' He's bluffing.' **

' No he's not, Rain! You must not let them stay.. Back to that village."

" Erin, lead them away from here, back to that one village…"" But they don't worship us."" You heard her Mary, lets move." Agriss obayed knowing that she had consolted the most wises beings for that decision."

" So you think that village will protect you?"" You cannot use your powers in a domain that doesn't belong to you."" So you learn quickly."**' He doesn't think your impressive enough.' **

' I'm afraid he's right again…something isn't right with that thought. Oh I see.. You got confused.'

" Ha. You couldn't even tell them apart, what god are you?"

" A goddess, that has many things to learn."" To learn?"' Admiting that fact, you really do have a lot to learn.'

" What say you? Do you think a God has to learn when their born?"" Yes, I do."" Then you really do have a lot to learn."' His color changed…hes not who he says he is."

" Tell me, Who are you?"" I have no name for you didn't give me my name…but I am who you think."' You didn't give him a name? Hes not name less.'" I don't need to here."" So you say but I know my name and you don't."' Your distracting him verry well..but now he knows.'" You are a smart goddess, but they are not to survive."

" Run!"" Here He comes." ' He fights dirty for a god..no not even a god can…he's Issack!'

" Yes you old fool, I am and I am more of a god then she is."" Help us."" I can't, Run."" Run to the town? Would he be able to attack us?"" Don't know but I know she has a plan."" Ba! That town wont save you. I break rules for a reason." I stopped hime by going in front of him. ' that was a terrible move. But it protects your pets…a wise but letha disission. If you died…no only fake gods die. And you aren't even a goddess here…That's why they think they can break rules…but they pay the price dearly. They wont let you see the damage they caused themselves.'

" So you know that I will fight you?"" And I wont. " ' What do you? Smart move…you only want to keep him away from them.'" You Fool! I could kill you right now, but your motives amuse me…fine…I will leave…for now.' They know that your not form their world. And that means that you are a human…but you have something they don't, and that is free will to do as you please."

" He's gone now."" Thank you, Rain." They panted, tired from running. They walked to the town. But saw how they were un welcome.

" Leave this place Dragon and friends!"" We do you no harm. Why are you in arms?"" We are plaged by enough goddess and gods as it is. But they can't make us follow them. For our Goddess still lives." What is her name?"" Erin?"" Her name Dragon is Athina. And she is not here at this time." Erin knew how her people worked they wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth…the truth of how her god really came to be.

' this isn't what was supost to happen. She wasn't supost to be a god…no…she was, wasn't she?'

' **How should I know her writing hand isn't hers.'**

' That in place, who is it that takes it?'_I am her angel. I am her hand and now…I'm a different person.'_

' that shouldn't have happened. Angels don't do that, unless….No…Its not.'**' She's a human, she isn't supost to know.'**

' Well I don't believe you, your god, doesn't exist…but a god that Is just like you. Why couldn't you see that?'

" Thats all she is?"" If she were something else her tower would have fallen."

" then why doesn't it?"" Why should we tell you?"" That's a very intresting question why do you ask them?"" Agriss, they wont believe us."" What is there to believe?"

" That She is your goddess in another form."

" That's preposterous. She wouldn't be so loving as this dragon."" She isn't?"" She would kill us when we didn't do as we…Agriss?"" So now you see…I don't travel away from the tower without a colar on unless I have a reason."" I had forgotten you looked different..more gental."' you didn't have to kill…but you did…and now this happened…what an affull curse the gods have.'

" That's impossible! How did it happen!"" I prayed for a simple thing, and I got it…I…am no god without her.'

" How did she survive?" Mary asked." The tower that was mine. Which means that she is supost to be dead…unless she really isn't a god."" She does have a tower…Its Athinas."" What?"" When I gave up my god like powers I gave up my tower.

"So all this time?"" We do not wish to have a goddess like her, we are warriors!"" The do not like her it seems…what did you do?"

" I…Only did what I had to…and now they crave evil…this is not what she needs…this is not my domain…its hers." And it was so, she had her tower fall…and her will with it. But she Erin stayed, and Athina fell.

" Her tower…No…Our Goddess is gone!"" She still stands you fool!" Agriss said, barking the truth to them. Athina died. Erin Stayed.

' Shes…not a goddess anymore…so that means that Agriss is without his god…'

' **But why does she still stand?'**

' She's Erin now and able to obay any command you tell her…wether it would be peace.'

' **Or war.'**

" Erin?"" Yes?"" Are you ok? Just look at yourself?" her god like powers left her but what she had learned stayed with her. She felt a sence of peace around her.

" We need A god!"" Who should be our god?"" Rain should be your god, for she is more of a goddess then Athina was."" But she doesn't fight!"" Only When she sees it fit."" Then make a mirical happen."" ITs not her domain."" No…You make one happen."" I will not for a foolish thing like this." She said firmly only obaying her masters ways.

" But we need a miracle!"" That's what they want."" Then that's what they wont get. We do what we have to…not because we can."" But because our god cannot give you everything you want." They firmly said.

' They know now not to listen to villagers wants. But it's a good thing to give wants.'

' **If she does though she gets the bad side of it.'**

' Oh, you dreaded thing, she can't even tell who's who." They looked at each other and the one on the left said.

' I'm the good side.'

' **I'm the bad side.'**

**The one on the right mimicked the good side, but she knew who it was…The one on the Right is the good one and the one on the left is the bad.**

" **Please! Make your god make us a miracle!"**

" **No. Make a tower first and then let us." They desided that silence was the key to this battle.**

" **Fine we give up! Its your own fault if we can't build it!"**

" **You Lie…you tried to trick us."" But we are not fooled."" We know your tricks and will change your ways."**

" **Damn You creatures! We all ways keep our word no matter how wrong we are. Curse you!"" Our god is more powerful then your words."**

" **Good. Then you pass."" No more lies."" You pass our test…we will build your tower. And worship your god."" Her name is Rain, human." Erin said and let the feeling of being petted flow over her. The other two did too. And knew that she was praising it felt good.**

**Finaly the end of Chapter one. **


End file.
